Temperature of a terminal, for example a mobile phone, may rise continuously when the terminal is used. A user of the terminal may feel uncomfortable if the temperature increases to a certain degree. Therefore, heat generated from the terminal needs to be dissipated timely in order to control the temperature of the terminal.
Some conventional technologies of controlling a terminal temperature include limiting resources of some components in the terminal to reduce a power consumption of the terminal when the terminal temperature increases to a certain degree. This may facilitate maintaining the terminal temperature to be in a comfortable range for a user. Such conventional technologies, however, may adversely impact normal operation of the terminal. For example, the user may desire to use a terminal component that is restricted to access computing resources due to the uncomfortable temperature.
The method and device of the present disclosure is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the conventional technologies.